


The sound of you (calling for my name)

by flowerrroad



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, Embarrassed Jinyoung, Feelings, Gay Panic, HORNY JB, Hotels, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some fluff if you squint, Wet Dream, a tiny bit of plot?, cursing, i didn't mean to make this so long, jinyoung figuring out his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerrroad/pseuds/flowerrroad
Summary: “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”The sound comes out breathily, so soft and barely audible, and Jinyoung freezes at the sound. Jaebeom never curses, at least not in front of him, and hearing it now just reminds him that he really shouldn’t be watching or listening.-In which Jinyoung finds himself in situations where Jaebeom just can't keep his hands off of himself, and he starts reevaluating how he feels about him.Alternatively titled: The three times Jinyoung shouldn't have watched, and the one time he was glad he did.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	The sound of you (calling for my name)

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happened when a winter storm left me with no internet for a few days lol
> 
> everything is edited and proofread by me, so apologies if there are any errors throughout <3

Jinyoung knew he shouldn’t be awake. It was late; they’d gone home at around midnight, exhausted from a day full of interviews and shooting, but he’d been up the past three or four hours. Being on tour was always like this, and the jet lag didn’t help at all. His body ached, but his mind wouldn’t let him rest. He sighs tiredly, adjusting his arm from where he’s laid down on the couch of the hotel room, legs splayed across it as he reads a book through his glasses.

He’s deciding whether staying up all night would affect him in the morning, but he thinks that it wouldn’t considering he and the boys relied on 2 hours of sleep each night during their debut. Even with how badly he still wants to sleep, hearing Jaebeom’s snores in the bed in front of him is starting to annoy him.

Jinyoung decides he’ll sleep once he finishes the last three pages of the chapter, and he distracts himself from how tired he is as he indulges himself in the story. He jumps when he hears a small noise, though, a human noise, next to him. He blinks and turns, seeing Jaebeom shifting on the bed. He thinks he’s just going to tell Jinyoung to turn the lamp off and go to sleep already, but instead the older shifts onto his stomach with a soft groan.

Realizing he was still asleep and thinking nothing of it, Jinyoung returns to his book, and he lasts less than a minute before he’s looking up again as his ears hear the same sound.

Jaebeom now has his face turned toward Jinyoung, his face flushed. His mouth opens with a small gasp, but it sounds like an alarm as Jinyoung’s eyes widen with fear. Jaebeom’s hips were starting to rise up and down slowly against the bed, the blanket thankfully covering his bottom that began to increase in pace. But his back was still exposed, and Jinyoung swallowed as he could see the damp sheen of sweat form over his bare, sculpted muscles.

Ashamed, Jinyoung snaps his head away from the image. It still doesn’t stop him from automatically wondering if Jaebeom had always been so attractive in the past. The soft sighs are turning into moans, and Jinyoung squeezes his eyes closed as he feels his pants steadily tighten.

It’s terrible, and he’s embarrassed, but Jinyoung can’t help but look again when he sees Jaebeom’s hands starting to fist the sheets, his movements becoming frantic. His head is now dug into the pillow, forearms on the bed as he thrusts into the soft material of the bed as if he had a body under his. The younger swallows at the sight, realizing the blanket had slipped off at some point, and his hips were moving skillfully against the bed as the shape of his ass under his black boxers became visible. It looked like Jaebeom was actually having sex, and Jinyoung wonders if that’s how he is. If he’s that vocal in bed, if he’s that good at moving his hips.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

The sound comes out breathily, so soft and barely audible, and Jinyoung freezes at the sound. Jaebeom never curses, at least not in front of him, and hearing it now just reminds him that he really shouldn’t be watching or listening. He thinks it can’t get worse until Jaebeom actually manages to form more words during his wet dream.

“Just like that, feels so good around me,” Jaebeom whispers, the words broken and slurred from sleep. He speaks more, but it’s unintelligible, filled with curses and sighs and groans.

Jinyoung wants to tear his eyes away, but he can’t, even if his face is burning red, because his length is starting to take interest as he guiltily feels it twitch under his pajamas at the sound of Jaebeom’s voice. It sounded desperate, vulnerable, and so off-limits, Jinyoung only felt the shame fall from his body as he took in a shaky breath when Jaebeom’s hips finally still, letting out a long, throaty groan. His hips are still jerking as he rides himself through the lazy, sleep-induced orgasm. Jaebeom basically collapses now, his limbs boneless as his arm hangs over the bed, his breath slowing down.

For a while, Jinyoung didn’t dare move until Jaebeom completely stopped moving. He couldn’t imagine what would’ve happened if Jaebeom suddenly woke up to see Jinyoung staring at him with wide eyes and an obvious tent poking from his pajama pants. At the thought, Jinyoung shuts his book closed as quietly as possible, not even bothering to finish the chapter as he’d planned. His brain felt fuzzy as the urge to touch himself increased.

But he forced himself not to because it was _wrong_. It was normal for a guy to have nighttime emissions, but it was his best friend who just had a not-so-innocent encounter in front of him. He should just let it pass as something that’ll remain unspoken, but Jinyoung couldn’t help but wonder what Jaebeom had been dreaming about, what made him orgasm against the bed so quickly. He was definitely imagining someone, and Jinyoung shakes his head when he wants to know not what-- _who_.

He kept cautiously glancing at him as he settled into the bed as far as possible, but Jaebeom was still dead asleep. He knows that he’s going to wake up with a mess in his pants and ultimately be more embarrassed for having one in the same bed as Jinyoung, his _band member_.

With the shyness fading away, Jinyoung feels annoyance build up inside him for having gotten turned on, telling himself that this probably (more like definitely) wasn’t a good situation to get hard to. It was creepy, and he was wrong for staying in the room, listening and watching. A normal person would’ve left or even woken him up to stop it, but Jinyoung couldn’t bring himself to do either.

He sighs heavily, pressing his thighs together to relieve some of the pressure, but it was fruitless as the urge became heavier. He distracts himself by thinking about tomorrow’s schedule: wake up at 7am, get dressed, leave. His erection was starting to become painful, but it went away as Jinyoung unknowingly felt himself fall asleep.

-

Jinyoung thinks it’s easy to forget about it since they were off tour once more, staying in the dorms for a few days before going back abroad. It was a couple of days they had off, and everyone in the dorm was usually not there when they weren’t working or practicing.

So, Jinyoung spends the day with Jackson, shopping around town, and he gets a text message from BamBam asking if they could all have dinner together. Jinyoung’s stomach growls at the idea, not realizing how hungry he actually was, and he and Jackson end up going to a supermarket to buy things for a nice dinner.

He’s in an aisle of the store, resting his forearms against the shopping cart as he searches up recipes on his phone. He gets a text message a second later.

_Hyung, the air conditioner in our room is still not working. Jaebeom hyung has to sleep in your room again~_

It’s from Youngjae, and Jinyoung can’t help the frown that crosses his face. Jaebeom had been sharing a room with Jinyoung ever since they got back, meaning his efforts to avoid him after that night have been for nothing. At least, he’s only ever been in the room when Jaebeom’s already asleep, but that doesn’t make him feel better at all. He sends a quick message of _Okay_ before going back to looking for recipes, but his mind clouds itself with the images of Jaebeom once more.

He didn’t think it would affect him much since he’d decided not to do anything about it. He’d been forcing himself not to touch himself when he’s showering and thinking about Jaebeom’s sweaty skin or the noises that slipped from his mouth. He hates that he has a good memory, so he knows everything Jaebeom had said and did, especially the fact that he’d been thinking of someone.

It drove something in him crazy, the fact that he didn’t know. They-- and the rest of the guys-- have always been open with each other, covering for members when they sneak out with a girl or go on dates. It’s been normal for them to talk about how their relationships are over dinner or during practice, yet Jinyoung’s just now realizing that Jaebeom has never had a story to tell. At least, not since before debut. So who was he thinking about?

Jinyoung forgets about it for a while when he’s helping Jackson with the groceries, explaining the recipe he’d decided on. They have everything ready before Jinyoung walks to his room to change into something more comfortable.

He forgets that he was supposed to be expecting someone, and he’s distracted, his mind elsewhere as he’s thinking about cooking, because he freezes when he sees someone laying down on his bed, his eyes going wide and mouth drying up as he takes in the image.

It’s Jaebeom, half-naked in Jinyoung’s bed, legs splayed with one hand on his wet cock and the other fisting a pillow. His breaths are heavy as his chest rises with them, yet his eyes widen when he meets Jinyoung’s gaze.

But Jinyoung’s frozen, barely taking in the way Jaebeom’s eyes are still hazy and unfocused with arousal around the dark, familiar flush on his face that Jinyoung had seen that night. He doesn’t move until Jaebeom’s scrambling to cover himself and throwing a pillow at him.

“Get out, Jinyoung!” He says, annoyed, and Jinyoung winces, ducking his head away and hoping he didn’t slam the door that loud.

He waits for a moment outside his door, listening or waiting for something that’s not going to happen. The images stay in his head, however, and it was easily a sight that made his pants tighten. He managed to catch a split-second glance of Jaebeom’s face right before he realized he was caught, and the way it was scrunched up in pleasure was so attractive that Jinyoung could feel his knees start to shake. He releases a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and smacks himself in the head.

Jinyoung walks back to the kitchen at the sound of Jackson struggling with the rice cooker. His steps are a bit unsteady, and he hopes the flush on his face is covered by the makeup he’d worn this morning. Jackson doesn’t notice the way Jinyoung’s hands are trembling when he fumbles with the machine.

He knows it’s normal, but in the many years they’d known each other, they’ve never caught each other doing _that_. And the fact that it was _Jinyoung_ ’s room made it even worse. He swallows as he wonders if Jaebeom had continued or if he had stopped when he was caught.

Dinner goes by smoothly as everyone gathers around the table an hour later, excited at the sight of a big meal in front of them. Yugyeom’s in the middle of describing the shops he and BamBam went to when Jaebeom shuffles into the room in sweatpants and a t-shirt, plopping himself in the seat across Jinyoung and blinking at the food in front of him.

Jinyoung didn’t realize his eyes had drifted from Yugyeom to Jaebeom until the older glances up at him and looks away just as quickly. He wonders if Jaebeom was still thinking about it or if he’d already forgotten, but the faint pink tint to his cheeks makes Jinyoung sure that he was still embarrassed about it. Even then, no one notices the weird air around them two as everyone goes by saying what they did for the whole day.

“What’d you do, Jaebeom-hyung?” Youngjae asks, poking him in the side with a finger.

Jaebeom’s got his cheeks puffed out as he’s struggling to chew faster to speak. It’s endearing, and BamBam calls him cute, which just earns him a glare, but with his mouth still full, it makes BamBam laugh harder.

“He slept all day,” Mark pipes up, and Jaebeom points at him with a chopstick and nods in agreement. He and Mark were the only ones that stayed in the dorm, even when the rest wanted them to come with. Mark wanted to stay in to catch up on a new video game, and Jaebeom, apparently, just wanted to sleep. (And jerk off, but no one except Jinyoung knew that.) At the thought, Jinyoung shoves a dangerous amount of food in his mouth to distract himself, leaning back in his chair as he works it down.

He meets Jaebeom’s eyes a moment later, and Jaebeom is currently drinking from a glass, looking up at Jinyoung through his eyelashes, but he looks away as soon as Jinyoung meets his eyes. Jinyoung ends up coughing hard after chewing as fast as he could, and Jackson has to slap his back hard until he finally stops. So he’s teary-eyed, swallowing around a glass of water hurriedly all because of what he shouldn’t have seen. Jaebeom says nothing, but the flush on his face is even more apparent as he avoids Jinyoung’s gaze for the rest of dinner.

They all end up eating too much as every bowl was scraped clean. And, like always, Jinyoung ends up losing a game of rock paper scissors, so he stays behind as everyone throws their dishes into the sink. He fake smiles at everyone when they pat his back on their way out, except Jaebeom, who slipped out as soon as they were finished.

So Jinyoung’s up late again, but he thankfully spends a little less than an hour cleaning all the dishes. In any other circumstance, he’d be more than glad to hop back into bed and sleep, but he knows Jaebeom’s in there right now, and the inevitable conversation waits for him as Jinyoung wills himself to walk to the room. He considers sleeping on the couch, but he knows he’ll be in for a long night.

He hesitates for a second outside the door before deciding to knock this time.

“Hyung? Are you decent?” He asks quietly, and he hears a noise of agreement through the door before he opens it and walks in, barely glancing at Jaebeom, who’s laid back on the bed, clothed, scrolling through his cell phone. His eyes stay glued to the ground as he gets ready for bed silently, washing his face and removing his contact lenses before walking back into the room and sitting on the mattress.

Jinyoung lays down next to Jaebeom on the queen bed, as far away as possible, and he hears Jaebeom shift around as he places his phone on the bedside table and tugs the blanket over the both of them.

“Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebeom says quietly into the air a moment later, and Jinyoung forces himself not to flinch at the sound. Here it goes.

“Hm?” He hums, pretending he’s already half asleep. But he’s wide awake, and he hears Jaebeom’s nervous swallow before he speaks once more.

“I-I’m sorry...that you had to see that,” Jaebeom says softly.

Jinyoung’s chest feels weird at the apology. If anything, he should be the one apologizing for not knocking first. “It’s okay. We all do it,” he replies a second later, shrugging casually. He doesn’t mention the fact that he’d seen something similar the week before.

“Right,” Jaebeom says after clearing his throat in what Jinyoung knows is a nervous habit. Jinyoung feels him shift around again for a moment. “Goodnight, Jinyoung.”

“Goodnight, hyung,” Jinyoung replies, not turning around from where he’s faced away from him.

And he hates it, the way the bed is a bit too small for them as he can feel the heat coming off Jaebeom’s body in the few inches between them. Just that small contact was enough to set off Jinyoung’s arousal once more, and he lets out a soft breath when he shifts on the bed to make himself more comfortable.

The anger starts to settle in, because he knows, deep down, that he wanted to see more. He knows that he didn’t want Jaebeom to catch him just so he can stay in there for a second more. A distant, moralless part of him says that he just innocently wants to see something beautiful, that there was nothing wrong with it, just like how someone admires a painting in a museum. But this was different, it was weird, something private, and he hates himself for thinking that in the first place.

He shoves the images of Jaebeom masturbating away from his head as he focuses on something else. He’s glad that his mind pushes the inappropriate thoughts away and reminds him that he has morals. That he wasn’t going to do anything about it, not think about it, not bring it up. But it’s hard, and he doesn’t want to start reevaluating the way he feels about him.

He thinks about something else. The way Jackson spilled coffee on himself that morning, the way Youngjae excitedly spoke over the table about his day, or the way he simply felt happy in the company of his friends. Anything but the way his best friend touched himself on his bed.

  
-

As comeback season usually is, they’re on tour again, and Jinyoung’s relationship with Jaebeom goes back to normal. They’ve never been distant in the years that they’ve known each other, so it’s nice that they don’t have an awkward air around them as Jinyoung feared.

Out of everyone, Jaebeom and Jinyoung were the ones that suffered the most from jet lag, and the nearly 12-hour difference resulted in them being absolutely exhausted. It’s normal when they’re paired together for a hotel room again since they were the only ones that needed to rest, and Jinyoung didn’t think twice about it at all before he passed out on the white sheets as soon as he collapsed on them.

He ended up being glad to share a room with Jaebeom, especially now on tour, since Jinyoung knows any other member can really get on his nerves when they don’t let him sleep. Jaebeom’s the only one that seems to understand, and he’s always been mostly quiet compared to the others. They always had silent agreements to give each other space or company when they need it. Jinyoung found himself wondering when they got to that point in their friendship where they didn’t need to use words to communicate anymore, but he doesn’t want to dwell on it. They had their comfortable quiet moments of rest together and loud moments when they ate together on the coffee table, laughing about something that had happened years ago.

It reminds Jinyoung of their early debut days as JJ Project, when it was just them two as inseparable best friends. They’re still close, but with the difference in hectic-ness as Got7 and dealing with the rest of the members, it was hard to have time to themselves.

Like tonight, where Jinyoung was helping Yugyeom and Youngjae unpack some suitcases that were delayed from the flight. They’d had a nice day with interviews, not too hectic, so excuse Jinyoung’s good mood when he returns to the hotel room with plans to sit out on the balcony for some fresh air, maybe take a book or two with him.

He hears the faint sound of water running when he walks into the hotel room, telling him Jaebeom was currently in the bathroom showering, but he thinks nothing of it as he changes into pajama pants and comfy socks before curling up in a chair outside with a book. The warm autumn air sends comfortable shivers down his spine as he relaxes in his own space.

Jinyoung lasts around 20 minutes, losing himself in the story once more, up until a light turns on from beside him, and he shifts to see Jaebeom walking out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still damp and dripping down, down, down his tan muscles. Jinyoung immediately swallows at the sight, snapping his eyes away.

He’s used to seeing Jaebeom like this. Being roommates for years before debuting and sharing rooms after that, it was common for both of them to walk around their rooms fresh out of the shower in a towel and change like it was nothing. But it’s different. Because now Jinyoung knows how Jaebeom looks without the towel, and he’s seen him in a private state that, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, drove him crazy.

He doesn’t think anything of it, but he knows Jaebeom looks different even like this. His posture was lower, his movements slow, and Jinyoung realizes that this is how Jaebeom acts when he’s alone and no one’s around. The older hasn’t noticed Jinyoung’s presence yet. Jinyoung could faintly hear Jaebeom humming his song ‘You Are’ under his breath through the barely soundproof windows, but he focuses his attention back on the book.

From the side of his eye, he could see Jaebeom sit down on the bed and flip through channels to end up on an anime. Jinyoung didn’t realize he was staring at him again until Jaebeom was stretching his arms over his head in an attractive way that gave Jinyoung a shiver down his spine to look at.

Glad that Jaebeom decided to change in the bathroom, Jinyoung shakes his head and turns his chair to avoid the distraction that Jaebeom is going to be when he comes out once more.

And it works, up until the faint noise of the television is muted and Jinyoung, curious, just has to look up again. He watches as Jaebeom, now dressed, hair still damp over his forehead, lays back down on the bed. He has his eyes closed, but Jinyoung knows he’s not going to sleep yet since he’s not climbing under the sheets. The yellow glow of the lamp is the only light in the room, and it casts beautiful shadows on Jaebeom’s skin. Jinyoung doesn’t react, a bit confused, thinking he was just resting for a moment, but then he sees Jaebeom’s hand slowly run down his torso, legs spreading across the bed. And Jinyoung finally knows what he’s doing.

He basically gasps when Jaebeom grasps himself through his underwear, the outline showing that it’s already hard. He’s never thought about it, but he realizes with a start that Jaebeom is _hung_.

Jaebeom’s shifting on the bed, tilting his head back as he presses it into the bed, his hand starting to pump him at a steady pace. It’s so hot, and Jinyoung knows it’s wrong. It’s so, so wrong, but he can’t tear his eyes away as the red flush makes itself present on Jaebeom’s skin. Jaebeom is completely unaware of Jinyoung watching him, and Jinyoung knows he should be looking away or pretending it’s not happening, but he can’t. He’s stuck in yet another situation where his best friend was pleasuring himself right next to him.

And yet, it’s different from the time Jinyoung saw Jaebeom having a wet dream. Because this time, he’s conscious of it, doing it willingly, and Jinyoung’s starting to think that Jaebeom is a bit sexually frustrated if he’s been jerking off in places where he could get caught. His conclusion is proven right as he notices Jaebeom’s hand speed up, a quick one as if he thought Jinyoung would return to the hotel room any moment now. But Jinyoung was here, his thighs basically trembling with arousal, faintly being able to hear the low groans coming out of Jaebeom’s mouth. His jaw was clenched, and his other hand was grabbing at his balls, pulling them and making him throw his head back with a gasp at the contact.

The shame crawls up Jinyoung’s throat once more when Jaebeom slips out of his underwear, his dick, wet at the tip, snapping up and hitting the bottom of his abdomen. Jinyoung saw it before for a second when he walked in on him, but now it was in all of its glory, and he hates the way his mouth watered at the sight.

It’s too much for him, and Jinyoung can’t help it when he presses a satisfying hand against the front of his pants. He closes his eyes for a second at the rush of pleasure it gave him before he was ignoring it once more and glancing back at the man on the bed, who’s now squirming on the bed as his hand rakes nails down his neck, the other still pumping him steadily fast. His lip is bitten rough, brows furrowed in concentration, and Jinyoung thinks it’s hot.

His chest is rising up and down heavily, the red flush on his neck creeping up to his face as his mouth opens to release soft curses and pleads under his breath. Jinyoung once again feels a strange feeling in his heart that he’s imagining someone, a girl, probably, before Jaebeom jerks once, twice, and he’s shuddering through an orgasm. It was quick and fast, white shooting out in a string on his built abdomen.

The urge to touch himself became unbearable as Jinyoung was struggling to breathe, but he only watches helplessly as Jaebeom slumps against the bed, eyes closed as his breathing starts to slow down. Jinyoung feels a weird tug in his heart at the sight, something familiar to nostalgia. Jaebeom lasts for a minute before he’s getting up to stretch, grabbing tissues to clean himself up, and heading to the bathroom once more, shutting the door behind him.

Jinyoung, almost frantically, takes the time to finally get up, wincing at how fast he stands, and he manages to easily slip in through the glass door silently, the air conditioning cooling his burning skin. He tries to fan himself, knowing that his face is probably still pink from both arousal and embarrassment.

As a distraction, he starts to clean up the coffee table from his scripts and organizes some of his clothes, trying to make it seem like he’d just returned to the hotel room and hadn’t been here the entire time. Jinyoung ignores the way his hands are shaking, and as soon as he hears the door open a few moments later, he manages to innocently drape a book over his straining lap.

“Jinyoungie?”

It’s a soft mumble, and Jinyoung turns around, putting on a fake, small smile at the man that just walked out of the bathroom. Jaebeom’s standing a bit awkwardly in the doorway, and Jinyoung could swear he heard him swallow nervously.

“When did you--”

“Just now,” Jinyoung interrupts a bit quickly, hiding his internal wince at how sudden his voice sounded. He avoids looking at Jaebeom directly as he waves a hand and lowers his voice slightly, “I was helping the others with the suitcases,” he lies easily.

“Ah,” Jaebeom just replies with a small nod, and Jinyoung glances at him. He could tell Jaebeom’s nervous, at how he had thought he’d been alone for a while. Jinyoung knows he didn’t see him sitting outside, because now Jaebeom’s acting differently. His posture is straighter, movements quicker, and his face is sporting a red tint. If Jinyoung wasn’t present minutes prior, he would’ve innocently waved off his blush due to the shower steam, but he was, and he knows what it means.

He’s so glad Jaebeom’s going to sleep, turning away from Jinyoung and burrowing under the covers with a soft, relaxed sigh that Jinyoung closes his eyes to as a shiver goes down his spine. He tries not to bolt to the bathroom, but he’s still helplessly hard, and he hopes he didn’t rush too much when he’s finally in the safety of the small room.

He doesn’t waste any time fumbling with his belt, letting his pants pool around his ankles before shoving a warm hand down his underwear and shivering at the satisfaction of gripping his length. He uses his thumb to swipe at the wetness gathered on the tip for a better slick, and Jinyoung bites his lip hard as he works it quickly, hurriedly. He pumps it roughly like it’s a punishment, and it hurts, but it feels so good, the fresh images of Jaebeom jerking off on the bed at the front of his mind.

It’s so wrong, so wrong, but he makes a very low sound in his throat as his orgasm builds and hits him so hard and sudden that he stumbles, catching his release in his hand as he shudders through it, his breath suddenly heavy as his lungs gasp for air. He came embarrassingly fast, and Jinyoung’s body goes boneless, leaning against the counter behind him with a trembling hand as he tries to steady his breathing.

The after-effects are worse as the frustration starts settling in. Jinyoung tugs at his hair with his clean hand and closes his eyes painfully shut. He wonders, again, what Jaebeom imagines when he touches himself. Who he thinks about, who makes him bite his lip and come fast. Because Jinyoung thought about him, and he hates himself for wanting Jaebeom to think about him.

  
-

Jinyoung doesn’t want to think about how much he’s been reading into Jaebeom’s habits. He’s been noticing the small smiles Jaebeom gives only to him, the soft mumble of his name, “Jinyoungie,” when he needs his attention for something. He notices Jaebeom’s stress, when he’s tugging at his hair and shutting his eyes closed like he’d rather be someplace else, and his relaxed moments, when he sits close to the window with sunlight draping across his face, a tiny smile on the edges of his lips.

It’s strangely cat-like, the way he takes small naps curled up on the bed, sometimes in weird positions when he’s exhausted. Or the way he taps patterns with his foot or fingers against surfaces similar to how a cat flicks its tail during moments of concentration. It’s absolutely endearing, and Jinyoung’s stuck wondering why he’d never noticed his habits before. Even as Jaebeom turns to him, his grin lopsided, when his eyes turn into upside-down moons, Jinyoung has to hide the way his heart starts to flutter.

He doesn’t know what it means, but Jinyoung finds himself wishing, aching, that he could join him during those moments. It’s weird though, especially with how he’s seen Jaebeom in other lights. How he looks naked, how the sweat pours down his face when he’s pleading into the air, all because of the hand he has between his legs. Jinyoung finds himself losing his control, hiding in the shower for an extra minute as he has to take away the weight of arousal hanging over him. He hates the feelings he’s left with, and it’s affecting the way he sleeps as he spends an extra hour staring at the ceiling and cursing at himself for feeling this way towards his best friend.

They became permanent roommates now, so the fact that he can feel the heat radiating off of Jaebeom’s back every night only contributes to the recent insomnia he’s been dealing with. Some nights, it’s okay, because he knows that, unlike the rest of the members, Jaebeom doesn’t have urges to bother Jinyoung when it’s late. So when it’s after practice, after dinner, Jinyoung falls asleep fast before Jaebeom can even crawl into the bed next to him.

It’s one night, however, where he’s being rudely woken up by something, but he blinks his eyes open at the darkness of the ceiling and room to find no one except Jaebeom who’s curled up next to him. He huffs, a bit annoyed at no one but himself, turning over to his side while tugging the blanket closer around him and shutting his eyes once more.

It takes a moment in his half-asleep daze to realize that the man beside him was tossing in the bed, and Jinyoung opens his eyes, straining his ears to listen to what’s happening. Jaebeom’s probably just having a nightmare, and something in Jinyoung makes him raise his head halfway, craning his neck to look at him.

He blinks a couple of times, and his eyes fall on what seems to be a frustrated Jaebeom, teeth gnawing at his lip and brow furrowed like he was having a hard time dealing with something. Jinyoung sighs, turning his body completely to watch him shake through his nightmare. He’ll wait until Jaebeom wakes up to tell him everything’s okay. He’s done this before when Youngjae gave in to the other members’ pleas to watch a scary movie. He remembers holding Youngjae when he woke up from a frightening dream, but the thought of doing that with Jaebeom twists his heart in a strange way.

But then, Jaebeom makes a soft noise. One that goes straight down Jinyoung’s spine as his eyes widen at the sound. It’s familiar, and Jinyoung swears that Jaebeom’s horny side is going to be the death of him.

It was just like the first night, when Jinyoung was up late one night, catching Jaebeom’s wet dream in front of him. Except now, Jaebeom doesn’t have the satisfaction of humping his hips into the bed as he’s on his side, hands tugging under the blanket like he’s scrambling to find something. But asleep, Jinyoung knows Jaebeom’s in for a long night if he doesn’t wake up soon.

As always, Jinyoung did nothing but watch as the older’s face scrunched up when his hand finally found its destination, making him choke out a groan through his pink lips.

“Jin…” Jaebeom whispers, barely audible beneath a moan. He mumbles something else that Jinyoung couldn’t decipher as he whines, hips bucking into his hand.

Jinyoung doesn’t even bother trying to hide his erection anymore as he knew it wasn’t going down any time soon, deciding to just wait it out until Jaebeom finished before heading to the bathroom to take care of himself.

“Yes,” Jaebeom mumbles, “nyoungie.”

Jinyoung actually gasps, his hand immediately coming up to clap over his mouth. His eyes widen in complete shock. Only one person calls him that, and he’s sure that nickname is only reserved for him.

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom repeats, his face reddening as he mumbles, still asleep and unaware of the man watching him in the same bed.

Jinyoung really wants to think that he’s thinking of another Jinyoung, but he and Jaebeom have been friends for years, and the only other Jinyoung they know is their company CEO, and he cringes at the thought. The only Jinyoung he calls _Jinyoungie_ is the one laying down right next to him, and the words tumbling out of his lips matched that exactly.

Could it be that he’s the one Jaebeom’s been dreaming about? The one person he thinks about when he rucks his hips into the bed, when he jerks off in the most obvious of places, where Jinyoung had always coincidentally been around?

“Please,” Jaebeom whispers, and Jinyoung winces as he looks at his face that’s dripping in desperation, like he wants Jinyoung so bad he’s in pain.

But he’s still asleep, and Jinyoung thinks he’s officially lost it when, with barely a moment's hesitation, he risks it all and reaches a hand out to touch Jaebeom’s abdomen. It’s warm under his palm and perfectly sculpted, exactly like Jinyoung thought he’d feel. He shakily lets out a breath as Jaebeom’s movements begin to get slower. Believing he was waking up already and feeling creepy, Jinyoung moves his hand away.

He frowns when Jaebeom just lets out a heavy sigh and tosses again, a whine spilling from his pouting lips. He’s still dead under, and Jinyoung’s now stuck between staying there and letting Jaebeom finish like before as he’d planned or interrupt and wake him up, but it’s different again. Jaebeom was dreaming about him, pleading for Jinyoung to...touch him. And Jinyoung was here, and he wishes he had the self-control to get out of the room before he could do anything. But he was out of options at this point.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung whispers after softly clearing his throat, shaking his shoulder.

Jaebeom stirs, his hand coming to a stop as his eyes slowly blink open to meet Jinyoung’s. His face is swollen from sleep, still pink, as he mumbles through his lips. “What?”

At first, his face was contorted in nothing but confusion (which Jinyoung almost swooned at), before he took in Jinyoung’s wide eyes along with the placement of his hand, and his eyes fly open, jerking up into a sitting position.

Jinyoung doesn’t want to panic like how Jaebeom is, but he does feel the second-hand embarrassment from this situation at being caught. He has a distant thought that this is how it should’ve played out the last few times Jinyoung had been there when Jaebeom got himself off.

“Oh, shit, Jinyoung, I’m so sorry--” he was already scrambling, moving away, jerking violently when Jinyoung grabbed his arm gently.

Jinyoung must be crazy because Jaebeom’s looking at him in horror, eyes and mouth wide open. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, it’s probably the still half-asleep daze he’s in that makes him sit up on an elbow.

“Calm down. It’s okay, we all have those dreams, hyung,” Jinyoung says after clearing the sleepy rust from his throat. He lets Jaebeom go, but the older just swallows hard and nods, his shoulders slumping slightly. “I’m just...curious.”

Jinyoung is absolutely crazy. He knows he’s pushing it too far, but he blames it on his tiredness. Anything could happen tonight, but he knows he could just wake up tomorrow morning as if nothing happened. Both of them could.

“Because you,” he licks his lips, “might have been saying a name.” Jinyoung pauses, his head starting to feel fuzzy as he takes in Jaebeom’s expression, looking back and forth between his eyes, but they’re still wide from embarrassment, eyebrows high on his forehead. He would have laughed if it was a different situation. “My name.”

Jaebeom immediately flushes darker than Jinyoung has ever seen him, his eyes snapping down, then up, before he leans back and covers his face with both hands.

“I’m sorry,” he groans, muffled, “I’m sorry, Jinyoung. I don’t even know--” he stops, exhaling heavily, “I’ll tell Youngjae if I could room with him again.”

Jaebeom, only met with silence, peeks through his fingers at Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s just staring at him again, a bit lost on what to do. He really doesn’t want Jaebeom to move out again, now that they’ve basically broken some barrier that had been put up between them. Jinyoung glances down once and then feels a smirk make its way onto his face.

“What?” Jaebeom asks, startled.

“You’re still hard,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebeom shifts and curses openly, bending his knees to hide his erection. Jinyoung has no idea what he’s doing as he waits a moment before, “hyung?”

Jaebeom doesn’t answer, staring down at the bed with a furrowed brow. Jinyoung licks his lips and tries again.

“Hyung, look at me,” he says softly, in the voice that he uses against anyone to pay attention to him, so it almost makes him smile that his voice manages to make Jaebeom snap his head towards him, and now his teeth are digging into his lip.

Jinyoung’s hand gently reaches forward to touch Jaebeom’s abdomen over his shirt, and he could feel the muscles tense nervously when he slips them under. He has no idea what he’s doing, and he glances up after a moment, noticing that Jaebeom’s eyes are clenched shut. It doesn’t look like a good sign, and Jinyoung’s hesitating again.

“Is this okay? Jaebeom hyung?” He asks quietly like he’s scared he’ll get in trouble.

“Jinyoung, you don’t have to--” Jaebeom starts, opening his eyes, but he cuts off his sentence when he meets Jinyoung’s gaze, mouth closing.

“I want to,” Jinyoung mumbles after a pause, and he waits for Jaebeom to give him any sort of sign that this was fine, taking the way Jaebeom slumps against the bed like he’s given up as one. Jaebeom’s eyes close again like he’s nervous, clearing his throat before giving the slightest of a nod.

It’s all Jinyoung needs for the last of his self-control to snap, and he leans forward, dragging his fingers down the tan skin and trying to hide the way they shake. Whether they’re trembling from anticipation or anxiousness, he has no idea. He tries not to rush when he’s pulling his waistband down, ignoring the way both of their breaths hitch when his erection pops out.

Jinyoung wraps his hand around the base, and he has to suppress a shudder at the way it feels, hot and heavy against his palm. And his observation that night in the hotel room was right-- Jaebeom is, undoubtedly and shamelessly, hung.

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom chokes out a gasp, barely even audible, when Jinyoung swipes the head of his cock to slick it up. He hums in response, but anything Jaebeom wants to say stays stuck in his throat once he starts pumping his hand.

He starts slow, even though he knows (he shouldn’t) that Jaebeom likes it quick and fast. It’s obviously frustrating to the older, who’s squeezing his eyes tighter than ever and twitching his hips with every movement of Jinyoung’s hand.

Jinyoung’s erection has been straining ever since he woke up to Jaebeom’s movements, but he focuses on the one in front of him, using his other hand to push Jaebeom’s shirt above his stomach. He knows his fingers are warm, and the cool skin only absorbs the heat as he feels a shudder underneath him. His hand picks up its pace now, treating it like it was his own.

“Stop, stop.”

Jaebeom’s gasps, along with a hand wrapping around his wrist, make Jinyoung stop immediately, blinking up at him. The older’s eyes are half-lidded with a flush, mouth slightly open as he pants a bit harshly, and Jinyoung swallows at the image and thought that he’d caused that.

“You too,” he murmurs, and Jinyoung, feeling the way his dick is starting to hurt, can only nod in response.

He scoots up the bed again as Jaebeom does the same, and they’re both laying side by side when Jaebeom leans forward and slips his hand underneath Jinyoung’s waistband. Jinyoung exhales shakily at the contact, and he’s glad they’re laying down, or else he has no idea how his wobbly knees would allow him to stand.

Jinyoung just closes his eyes, already feeling the blush spread on his face, and he has one hand on Jaebeom’s cock, still pumping, while the other is on top of Jaebeom’s that’s wrapped around his own as if he’s afraid it’ll stop moving. His own dick is already completely hard, wet at the tip and throbbing against Jaebeom’s hand.

Gasps immediately fill up the air, and   
Jaebeom’s hand feels so good around him that Jinyoung’s trying to stop a whine that builds up in his throat. He guesses Jaebeom caught it because he leans forward even closer and speaks, sweet and sultry in his ear. “We have to be quiet.”

Jinyoung nods in response, not noticing how vocal he’d been, shutting his eyes tighter as he brings the hand that’s not on Jaebeom to his mouth, muffling any sounds that are threatening to spill. He could feel the heat from Jaebeom’s skin, smell his scent, and it reminds him that this is Jaebeom. The leader of Got7, his best friend of over 7 years.

He hates that he wants more; the contact of their hands on each other is not enough, and he tugs at Jaebeom’s hoodie as he shifts onto his back. Jaebeom gets the message, lifting himself above Jinyoung by using his forearms to frame his head.

Jinyoung scrambles to lower his waistband to his thighs, and he chokes out a breath when Jaebeom lowers his hips and brushes their erections together. It draws a groan out of the older, and Jinyoung’s hand flies up to cup over Jaebeom’s mouth. Jaebeom laughs breathlessly, Jinyoung’s smile widening when Jaebeom meets his eyes with a weak smile. It does something to his stomach as his dick twitches.

He’s glad that Jaebeom drops his head though, in the crook of his neck. Even though Jinyoung feels shivers down his spine at the way he can feel the warm puffs of breath against his skin, it’s better than staring into his eyes. He distantly thinks back to the first night he caught Jaebeom, when he wondered if he was that good at moving his hips. And he realizes, with a sharp stab of pleasure that makes him tremble, that he was. Jinyoung’s a bit terrified that he won’t ever get enough of the way Jaebeom’s rolling his hips down, rutting them into Jinyoung’s like he’s been trying to perfect it for years.

Jinyoung whines, but he bites on his lip to silence himself. It was wrong of him to watch Jaebeom those nights, but he thinks being caught doing this with his band member is even more forbidden. He guesses Jaebeom realizes that too, as Jinyoung could hear the minute noises that he quiets with a bite to his neck. Jinyoung knows it’s going to leave a mark, but it’s Jaebeom’s, and he can figure out a way to deal with it later because it only brings him closer to the edge.

Their breathing picks up, the only sounds in the room besides the slight creak of the bed that Jaebeom causes with every movement of his hips. Jinyoung wants to moan his name, but he doesn’t know how far Jaebeom’s willing to go with this, so he just whispers softly.

“Hyung.” He shudders as he says it because Jaebeom immediately hums, but it’s unsteady and broken, and Jinyoung realizes he’s shaking above him. He moans softly, arching his back slightly when Jaebeom moves his hand to grip the edge of Jinyoung’s hip, still rutting into them. He increases the pace this way, and Jinyoung brings his own hands up to dig his nails into Jaebeom’s lower back, needing something to ground him, something to remind him that this is actually happening. A press of them into the soft skin there makes Jaebeom’s hips stop their rhythm for a moment before he’s exhaling heavily and continuing, silently encouraging the tiny scratches Jinyoung is leaving.

“Oh my god,” Jinyoung mumbles, feeling his hips stutter against the other, “I’m going to come.”

Jaebeom nods into his shoulder, and Jinyoung feels him say something against his collarbone. Their breathing is so loud, Jinyoung can’t hear him, but he feels his silent mouthing of _me too, me too, me too._

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom moans, a bit too loud, when his hips thrust desperately, at the same time Jinyoung whispers his name into his neck.

When they’re both at the point of release, Jaebeom leans back and grabs both of their dicks together, pumping them at the same time, and it’s so crazy and so perfect, it’s all Jinyoung needs to fall apart under him.

His eyes basically roll in the back of his head when he feels the first spurt of come from Jaebeom’s dick, and the feeling of the warm liquid on his cock is enough for him to orgasm hard. He opens his mouth in a silent scream, jerking his hips up into Jaebeom’s grasp as he rolls it as much as he can, and he’s gasping when Jaebeom finally lets him go.

Jaebeom flops down in the bed next to him, and Jinyoung lays there for a moment, eyes closed and head buzzing. His right leg is still rucked up on the bed, and both of their come is hot and wet on his stomach. He could feel his hair curl up at the edges from the heat and sweat, and he relaxes when Jaebeom’s shifting already, using a tissue to wipe his torso clean.

“Sorry for coming on you,” Jaebeom mutters when he’s cleaning them up, but Jinyoung, a bit dazed, just laughs out a breath as he shakes his head, dismissing the apology.

Once Jinyoung’s head clears, he brings up his pajama pants and opens his eyes, noticing Jaebeom looking at him with his head resting on his arm. It looks like he’s waiting for Jinyoung to say something, judging by the way he’s biting his lip in a nervous habit.

Jinyoung has to say something. About the past few weeks, what he’s seen, about how he violated his privacy by watching and listening. He’s scared though, terrified of what Jaebeom will say. Jinyoung will probably end up getting kicked out of the dorm, even if they basically had sex together. He clears his throat absentmindedly.

“Jaebeom hyung,” he says gently, swallowing when Jaebeom hums and raises his eyebrows at him, “I just--I need to tell you. I saw you. On that night in London, when we shared a room.” He pauses, catching Jaebeom’s expression that’s slowly contorting into one of horror. “When you laid down on the bed, and you…” Jinyoung gestures briefly, not wanting to explain the details, but Jaebeom gets the message. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jinyoung winces and feels his face heat up, even though Jaebeom’s voice came out softly in the room. He could see the way Jaebeom’s embarrassed now, gaping at him.

“Because I--” Jinyoung starts, but words lose him. “What was I supposed to say?”

Jaebeom frowns hard, annoyance etching his features. Jinyoung knows, he’s seen that look for years. But the look clears as the older just sighs and shakes his head.

“Maybe this would’ve happened earlier if you said something,” Jaebeom mumbles, and Jinyoung notices the way he’s looking down and avoiding eye contact.

He just hums in response. He thought about that too, but he was still scared of the outcome if he had said something. Either way, Jaebeom didn’t seem that upset about it. He seemed more disappointed, and it’s blurring the lines of their friendship. Jinyoung thinks they’re going to sleep like that, uncertainty about their relationship in the air, and he’s thinking about something to say, anything that can fix it, before Jaebeom speaks.

“Jinyoung?” He asks, and Jinyoung meets his eyes again. He could see them swimming with some emotion he can’t decipher.

“Yes?”

“Promise me you’ll say something from now on,” he pauses for a moment before swallowing, “when I’m like this.”

“Are you saying you’re willing to do this again?” Jinyoung asks, a bit too loudly above their dialogue, but it’s the first thing that’s on his lips.

Jaebeom slides his teeth along the bottom of his lip nervously. “Is that bad?”

Jinyoung just breathes out a laugh, and he feels Jaebeom relax next to him when he does. “No. No, it’s not bad at all. I just don’t know how I’m going to deal with your high sex drive.”

Jaebeom scoffs out an offended laugh, pushing Jinyoung’s shoulder in a way that makes Jinyoung giggle even more. They stare at each other for a moment, tiny smiles on their faces. It’s nostalgic, Jinyoung wonders, as he thinks about their idol lives before Got7 and the way they met. When it was just them two with the whole world in front of them.

“It’s late. Let’s go to sleep,” Jaebeom yawns after a moment.

The younger silently agrees, and he doesn’t say anything when he turns over on his side and pulls Jaebeom by the wrist to place it above his hip so that they’re spooning on Jinyoung’s bed. And it’s not awkward at all. Neither of them shy away from it as it feels natural, normal. Like this is how it’s always supposed to have been. Just them two.

Jinyoung feels Jaebeom’s soft exhale on the back of his neck as he relaxes, and he represses a shiver as his heart flutters all over again.

Warm and content with a lazy arm draped over him, Jinyoung decides that he doesn’t mind dealing with Jaebeom’s sex drive, even if it involves him waking him up in the middle of the night. He really doesn’t.

  
-

Jinyoung stirs awake groggily, feeling his eyes heavy as he forces them open with a rub of his palm. He yawns with a stretch, turning his head to see it’s 3am. The room is dark, but he can feel the warm weight of a body next to him. He knows it’s Jaebeom, turning to him as he notices his breathing is a bit irregular.

He sighs. He said he didn’t mind it, and he doesn’t, but he’s exhausted. Sex is probably the last thing on his mind, if it’s there at all, since they’re in the middle of a comeback season once more. They’ve only done something in secret around four times since Jinyoung woke him up that night, which was about 2 weeks ago, and Jinyoung’s starting to think it’s not really a good idea, especially during this time.

Through still-hazy eyes, Jinyoung just watches the way Jaebeom’s brow furrows, but he wakes up a bit once he notices the worrying on his lip and the way his hands are shaking where they grip the sheets. He knows it’s not sexual anymore; it’s what Jinyoung thought Jaebeom was having that night: a nightmare. 

Without even giving it a second thought, he brings a hand forward to smooth Jaebeom’s hair above his forehead as a comforting move, leaning forward slightly to bring him closer. This motion immediately startles Jaebeom, who jerks away and opens his eyes, and they’re wide and scared when he realizes Jinyoung’s awake.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebeom says quietly, and even half asleep, it does something to Jinyoung’s heart.

“Mm?” Jinyoung mumbles in response, his eyes squinting at him. He really wants to go back to sleep, and he convinces himself that his efforts to comfort Jaebeom are because of that. And not for any other reason. “Are you okay?”

His voice comes out as a weak whisper, but Jaebeom hears it as he swallows and nods. Jinyoung drops his head back on the pillow, feeling his eyes close already.

“Yeah, I just…” Jaebeom whispers back, and Jinyoung waits for a moment until Jaebeom is leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his stomach, tugging Jinyoung closer as the older pushes his face into his chest.

Jinyoung just hums, mostly out of it, but he accepts the movement as he shifts his arms to rest above Jaebeom’s shoulders. Some part of him feels like everything’s going to be fine. For Jaebeom, for himself.

“I’ll be fine like this,” Jaebeom says softly, a bit muffled by Jinyoung’s shirt.

“I’m glad,” Jinyoung replies, and there’s more words on his tongue, but they start turning fuzzy in his head as he feels the weight of sleep starting to take him.

There’s something stopping him, and he won’t ever admit that it’s because he wants to make sure that Jaebeom sleeps before him, that he’s okay. Jinyoung does the only thing he knows would calm someone: he sings. It’s under his breath, the melody of an old Got7 song that he doesn’t remember the title of, soft words that stop making sense as he continues. He distantly feels Jaebeom stop trembling, and as soon as he slumps on the bed and his breathing slows, Jinyoung allows his mind to rest.

Through his half-asleep daze, Jinyoung decides that he doesn’t want to leave Jaebeom’s side. Even if it interferes with his schedules, he’ll be here for his wet dreams, sure, but he’ll also be here for the bad ones. He’s good at dealing with them. He’s good with Jaebeom. He’s perfect. It’s perfect.

There’s a meaning behind that, a word that slips through his thoughts, but it’s gone once he feels his body give in.

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of an ambiguous ending lol, interpret it as you'd like
> 
> kudos & comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
